Regret
by superfan92
Summary: In which Isolde doesn't die and Arthur has another reason for realizing he can't lose Gwen. No character death but sad


_I own nothing, just a mind that can sometimes come up with good ideas. _

Guinevere stepped into the familiar room cautiously, not that she was scared. There was time, not long ago, when the prospect of dying filled her with dread. Not now, not when she knew Arthur would never love her again. She barely flinched when Morgana stepped out of the shadows, her once closest friend was holding a sword that Gwen knew was meant for her.  
>She raised her own weapon as Morgana sent hers at her, the metal clashing.<br>"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Gwen screamed as she fought to keep control of her sword.  
>"It's not what you did, it's what you're destined to do," Morgana said sounding oddly calm. Gwen thrust her sword up hoping to catch Morgana by surprise, but she was clever and caught it with her own. "I'm sorry Gwen but I can never let that happen." She knocked Gwen's sword from her hands and watched as the young woman reached to catch it as it flew through the air. Morgana raised her sword to Gwen's neck, her eyes widened as she prepared herself for the pain that was yet to come. Morgana threw the sword back and thrust it upon Gwen who jumped back, but was still caught by the blade. She could feel blood seeping from the fresh cut on her side and part of her arm. Morgana prepared herself for another blow when she was somehow thrown back as a pile of rubble fell before her. Gwen fell back against the impact, but was caught by Merlin.<br>"Gwen?" He called as he felt the blood against his palms. He shook her slightly but she was falling into her own darkness against her will. _He'll never love you again_, she told herself.

Meanwhile Arthur was watching Tristan and Isolde embrace.  
>"That was close," the older man told her as he leaned into her hair.<br>"You can't lose me that easily," she said kissing him.  
>"Where are Merlin and Gwen?" Huneth asked pulling back to address the king. Arthur had been wondering that himself. They had gone after Morgana, hopefully they were alright.<br>"Come on," Arthur said standing and beckoning them towards the door they had gone out of.  
>"Merlin!" He called. "Gwen?"<br>"Arthur!" Isolde screamed from where she stood outside Morgana's chambers. Arthur ran over and pushed her past as he ran inside. He could see Merlin on the ground holding something, no, someone. He dropped down beside him when he saw her face.  
>"Guinevere," he whispered reaching out for her, which was when he noticed the blood.<br>"Get Gaius," he instructed Merlin, "or anyone." Merlin ran off leaving the three. Arthur reached under her to reposition Gwen's head to rest on his lap. Isolde was holding a cloth against where Gwen was bleeding, trying to keep pressure on the wound.  
>"Gwen," Arthur said shaking her lightly, "Guinevere," he called a bit louder, like he always did when he was exasperated with her. The young woman did not stir under his voice.<br>"Gwen please," he begged holding her tighter, "I'm sorry." Isolde cast a glance over at Tristan who was looking at his feet, recognizing the look of fear and pain on the king's young face.  
>"I'm sorry," he repeated burying his face in her shoulder, "I love you," he whispered against her hair. Merlin ran back in with Gaius who crouched beside Gwen.<br>"We'll have to get her downstairs," Gaius said inspecting the wounds. Arthur picked her up effortlessly, cringing as her head lolled to rest against his chest. He carried her down to where the others were being treated and laid her gently on a cot. Gaius was quick to run around trying to fix her.  
>"Come on," Tristan said pulling Arthur away.<br>"No," he said pushing him off to get closer to Gwen.  
>"You can't help her."<br>"You don't understand," Arthur cried.  
>"Yes I do, now come on," he led Arthur out of the hall and into a corridor where he sunk against a wall and hid his face in his hands.<br>"I can't lose her again," he cried.  
>"Again?" Tristan asked.<br>"And it was my fault, I need her."  
>"You're not going to lose her," Tristan assured him. Hours later they were still sitting there until Isolde walked out and Arthur jumped to his feet.<br>"Is she alright?" He asked.  
>"She's sleeping, Gaius said she should be fine," she told him. Arthur immediately ran back into the hall to see her.<br>"So how do you feel about the king now?" Isolde asked as she wrapped her arms around Tristan.  
>"I can't hate anyone who loves someone that much," he told her as she leaned in for a kiss.<p>

Arthur sat vigil beside Gwen for hours, holding her limp hand and occasionally stroking her face. Merlin watched from the doorway, knowing how Gwen's absence had hurt him and knowing this was killing him. In the early hours of the morning Gwen's eyes flickered and she found herself starring Arthur's blue ones.  
>"Gwen," he breathed a sigh of relief as she looked upon him.<br>"Arthur?" she asked wondering if she had died and this was heaven. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
>"Am I dead?" She asked.<br>"No," he told her.  
>"Arthur I'm-"<br>"Don't say sorry," he begged, taking her hand in both of his, "please don't." He kissed her hand tenderly before bringing it to his cheek.  
>"But-"<br>"I'm sorry," he jumped in, "I am so sorry Guinevere. And I'm sorry it took me this long to realize how much I needed you, how I couldn't live without you. I don't ever want to lose you."  
>"Arthur," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.<br>"Guinevere, will you marry me?" It was his second proposal, but it held as much sincerity as the first.  
>"Yes," she chocked out, "yes with all my heart." He once again slipped the ring on her finger and leaned down to kiss her. She met him halfway and used all her strength to wrap her arms around his neck.<p>

Two weeks later Guinevere was crowned Queen of Camelot, and Arthur never lost her again.

_Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
